


front hook

by itachitachi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Victor Nikiforov, First Dates, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pole Dancing, Teaching, Viktor Nikiforov Being Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: "Date me," Viktor says fervently, his gaze fixed on where Yuuri is squeezing the pole between his thighs.For some reason, Yuuri laughs.(a 'one of them is an exotic dancer one of them does ballet' au)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/gifts).



> just a quickie! started as a 3-sentence fic. look at what i can be tempted into.

"You... wanna see me do it?" Yuuri asks, almost—weirdly—shy. He ducks around the pole, steps once—twice—thrice, into an effortless spin, his outstretched foot nearly clipping Viktor's nose, because he is sitting too close.

It is shaped nothing like an arabesque or any kind of jeté, but it is enthralling, and Viktor must be displaying this thought right on his face, because the next thing Yuuri does after touching down is smirk, roll his hips against the pole in a way that screams _SEX!_ , and murmur, "I guess you must—or else why would you have come back?"

~~~

Later, everything is worse. Urgent.

" _Date me_ ," Viktor says fervently, his gaze fixed on where Yuuri is squeezing the pole between his thighs.

For some reason, Yuuri laughs.

~~~

"I thought you were joking," Yuuri says the next week, wiping hot chocolate from his upper lip.

"You're sexy _and_ adorable," Viktor tells him, helpless. "How could I joke about such a thing?"

Viktor has great instincts. Among them includes: the ability to tell whether or not expired milk is bad, whatever theatrical something it is that has gotten him some of the most prestigious roles in one of the most prestigious ballet companies in the world, and a mysterious attraction only to people who like dogs.

"What do you want to do next?" Yuuri is asking.

Viktor flashes him a smile and asks, "Are you a cat or a dog person?"

"Uhh," says Yuuri. "A dog person?" He asks it like a question, but it is the right answer.

"Amazing!" says Viktor. "Take me home and I'll show you pictures of my poodle!"

~~~

There is a pole in the middle of Yuuri's living room.

"Uh," says Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" Viktor says, scrambling over to it. "Will you—"

"Viktor, take your shoes off," Yuuri says, scandalized.

"—I mean, you don't _have_ to or anything, but—" Viktor peels his shoes off and throws them at the entryway.

"Give a little show?" Yuuri asks, mouth twisting.

"—show me how to do a _sexy_ move, like you can do," Viktor demands, clutching the pole and hugging it close. He meets Yuuri's eyes and wiggles his butt a little, testing.

Yuuri laughs at him again.

~~~

"Like this," Yuuri says softly, chest pressing against Viktor's back as he reaches around and adjusts Viktor's grip. "Your wrists should be straight. Push a little. Yes. Now your shoulders—"

Viktor shivers, tensing, as Yuuri's hands sweep down his neck.

"You'll use your back for this," Yuuri says, prodding. "Keep your core tight. Pull your weight towards me." He reaches down and tilts Viktor's hips straighter, then drags them back until their hips are nearly flush together.

Viktor nearly whimpers, pushing his hips farther back, not quite near enough to Yuuri's for a proper grind.

"That's it," Yuuri whispers, an inch too far away. "Don't step out. Keep it tight. Keep your toes in."

Viktor breathes out, corrects his form.

~~~

It feels extremely unwieldy, to have his shoulders supporting everything rather than his ankles, but Viktor knows how his body works. He steps carefully, his training screaming at him to get back in alignment, gathers momentum in a quick instant and—

—spins.

"Gorgeous," Yuuri says, when he comes to a skid against the ground. "That one was really good."

"Teach me the splits one you did before!" Viktor says, hauling himself up. "Or—can I go upside down?"

"Mmm, those are a little more advanced," Yuuri says, smiling at him. "It's nearly six, are you sure you don't have anywhere else to be?"

"We're having our first date, where else would I want to be?" Viktor asks, offended. He grabs the pole and cocks his hip. "I'm here with you, learning how you got to be so sexy. Enough of this training, and maybe I'll get to be sexy too. I want to be sexy enough to seduce you."

Yuuri goes red and looks away. "That's not..."

"—Not going to be enough?" Viktor wonders. He lets go of the pole and is kneeling in front of Yuuri in the next breath, lifting his chin with soft fingers. "Tell me then, what it'll take for me to seduce you."

"Not—necessary," Yuuri says, covering his face with his sleeves but not pulling away. His voice comes out muffled. "Do you really think I invited you here to look at your poodle pictures or teach you spins? Not that I'm—complaining—"

"Yuuri!" Viktor gasps, delighted. "All you had to do was say! I'll gladly let you take me on a tour of your apartment!" He peels Yuuri's hands away from his face and tries to lean in, but is blocked by a rude palm.

Yuuri pushes him a full arms length away, somehow both stern-faced and tomato-red. "Sex first, and then dog pictures," he says firmly. "And then—" somehow he blushes harder, "—depending on how that all goes, maybe dinner."

~~~

Yes.

Viktor has great instincts.

~~~

"There's—so _many_ sexy things that you can't learn from pole," Yuuri pants, digging his hands in Viktor's hair. "Like—how to kiss."

"That must mean you're a natural," Viktor murmurs. He dips to whisper it right into Yuuri's mouth. "You should show me again."


End file.
